objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 3
After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 3 is a fanfiction by Infinityblade2995. It takes place sometime after BFDIA and before IDFB. The exact dates are unclear, not to the public anyway. Take note. Author's note: I haven't written a fanfic in like, a year, so excuse my possibly terrible writing. Additionally, if my depictions of Bubble are confusing, I'll use cites to give translations. Chronology Just wanted to give a bit of chronology relating to the universe and "canon" of this fanfic. Before BFDI, Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 1, ?????, After BFDIA, Before IDFB - Part 3, IDFB, Battle For BFDI Introduction Located somewhere between Goiky and Yoyleland is a large territory known simply as "Puszcza Island". It was discovered by Polish object explorers. The land itself is not an island. The fanfiction begins some time after the events of BFDIA 5e. It is Part 3 of After BFDIA, Before IDFB. So... where's part 2? Coming soon... Prologue Ruby: Aaaaaand welcome to day 867 of our video diary!Do the math and you'll find out where we're at! Also, as of now I haven't bothered to check my other fanfics, so this may or may not be chronologically incorrect. Book: Today, we're going to be trying this cool thing Pencil bought for us! Pencil: Actually, I didn't buy it, whispers Pen bought it for me, but the viewers don't need to know that. Yes, the lens cap covered the camera so nothing was actually recorded, except for audio. Book: Oh, okay, anyways, what does this thingy do again? Pencil: It's supposed to launch us relatively far, this will be fun! Cmon Book, let's go! Ruby, aim the camera at us! Ruby: Okie dokie! *picks up camera* Pencil: Bubble, could you please press the button! Bubble: Oh uh, whoich one? Thoiere's two boittons. Oh uh, which one? There's two buttons. Pencil: Oh, what? What do they say. Bubble: Oine is coiloured royed, oine oirange. One is coloured red, one orange. Pencil: Are there any instructions? Bubble: Oi coin't oinderstoind oit. I can't understand it. Pencil: Oh uh, just press the red one then. Bubble: Oikay... Okay... presses the button. All of a sudden, a massive fist reaches out from the machine and hits Book and Pencil. Pencil and Book: Arrrgggghhhhh! hit was very powerful, and the two were flying at such a velocity that soon they were nowhere to be found. They were also shot very high up. Bubble: Oh noio! Oh no! Ruby: Wow! That's really awesome! Let me- opens the door to the balconyThe one the FreeSmarters are standing on in the beginning of IDFB 1, which is Yoyle Needy. Pen: Oh hey, where's Pencil? Ruby: Oh, they just used that cool machine you bought! Pen: That's nice, where are they now? Ruby: I have no idea, but it looks really cool when they were launched! gets in the machine Ruby: Bubble, press the red button! Bubble: Oikay! Okay! Pen: NOOO, THAT BUTTON IS CAPABLE OF- presses it, and Ruby is launched with just as much velocity, but in a different direction that Book and Pencil were launched Pen: WHAT DID YOU DO!! Oh, no. Bubble: What? Pen: .... If you read the manual, IT SPECIFICALLY SAYS THE RED BUTTON IS DANGEROUS AND SHOULD BE USED WITH A PARACHUTE! Bubble: Oi coin't oinderstoind it! I can't understand it Pen: Well, the product is made by Italians... and... OH NO!! Day 1 has been an hour since the red button was pressed. Book wakes up Book: ... Good... morning. rubs her eyes Book: Wh-what.. am I looking at... realises it's a tree Book: What? It's... very.. dark. Here. I can hardly see anything. I like to think of Book as calm, if I'm honest. starts navigating, before tripping over a dark log of wood Book: Ahh! Okay... continues trying to get somewhere Book: Wait a minute... Where am I? It's so dark... I'll use my phone as light... quickly realises her phone is missing Book: What?? Did I get robbed? Wait, let me try to remember what happened. remembers she was launched far away by a machine Book: Hmm, my phone must have fallen out while I was flying. That was like skydiving, it was honestly wonderful. But where am I now? It's so dark... a maniac but familiar scream can be slightly heard ???: HELP!!! Book: Oh! A person... Maybe I should try to get to them. tries to move in the direction of the scream, bumping into a tree Book: Ouch... It's really dark here. continues to move in the direction, hitting more bumps along the way ???: HELP!!!!! scream was louder this time Book: That... does, sound familiar... PENCIL??? runs in the direction, but she bangs hard into a tree, and she passes out, to wake about an hour later Book: Oh... I'm, still here. spots a light in a nearby shed Book: Maybe, I should, go to them. goes to the shed, and when she opens the door, she sees- Book: Oh! Hey Pencil! Pencil: AHH! Oh my gosh, thank goodness. Hey Book. Book: Were you screaming just now? Pencil: Yeah, I heard someone call back, it scared me so I tried to get away, I ended up in this shed, which had a lighter, which I'm using now. I was hiding. I was really freaking out at this point, I've never been in a situation like this before! Book: Um, I wasn't the one who called back... Pencil: WHAT? Book: Nah, just kidding. I shouted back your name, then I fainted or something. Pencil: Anyways, you might notice it's dark, which makes it nearly impossible to see anything. This is during winter, which you would already know if you calculated what day it is based on what Ruby said at the beginning. Book: Oh yeah, it's winter. Nights are longer. Pencil: Yep. I think we should get some rest here, and we'll use this lighter to try to find our way home. Do you have any idea where we are? Book: Hmm, I think I might. Have you heard of the giant forest Puszcza Island? Pencil: What, we're on an island? Book: No, no, we're not. Perhaps whoever named this place didn't know much English. This is just a forest, but it's larger than a lot of provinces in the world. I have no idea if it snows here. Pencil: Honestly, I'm tired now. I'm going to rest. Book: Me too. Day 2 of them oversleep. Book wakes up first. Book: Hmm, she's still sleeping. I can still remember what happened yesterday. Should I wake her up? I don't think she would appreciate it, though. decides to use the time to contemplate. Then Pencil wakes up Pencil: Why was I sleeping on such a rough floor? Book: Pencil, if you remember, we're in Puszcza Island. Pencil: Oh yeah, this gigantic wasteland of forests. I'm not sure what's worse, this or Davidland. Book: Don't be silly, if I was in Davidland I would rather die. There's only so much "Aw, seriously?" that one can take. Pencil: Wait a minute, why don't we just kill ourselves and get recovered? Book: I don't think that's smart. If you remember, it is a hand-powered recovery center. I don't wanna risk it. Pencil: Yeah, me neither. Anyways, I have a lighter, so let's get out of here. Book: Oh yeah, that. That's a lifesaver. two exited the tiny shed. They started navigating. The lighter created a lot of light in its vicinity Pencil: Okay, how do we know which direction we're going to? Book: I say we take a guess. Just head in one direction the whole time and eventually we'll get out. Pencil: Good idea, but how will we remember which direction? Book: I think if we can find shelters, we can perhaps scratch an arrow that points in the particular direction. two use the lighter to navigate forward, and only that particular direction forward. Suddenly... Book: Oh, no... Pencil: What? Book: Pencil, look at the tree in front!I thought of writing "Pence-Pence", but I don't think Book would call her that. drops of snow started fallingThis is not a rainforest, okay, and the trees don't fully cover the sky. Pencil: Oh, no. drop of snow falls on the lighter, and the fire extinguishes. Pencil: Bloody hell. On a side note, this is one kind of "light profanity" that is allowed. Well, what are we gonna do now? Book: Just keep walking, I guess? Pencil: I don't wanna bump into anything no more! Book: Well, I found a log, perhaps you can hold it in front so that if it bumps into anything you'd know. Pencil: Great idea. Book: We really need to get out of here, so let's go. Pencil: You think it's possible that there are dangers here? Book: What do you mean by dangers? Pencil: Monsters, bad people? Book: I'd like to think not. two continue walking, and after a while, it becomes dark again Pencil: Well, what are we gonna do now? Book: I think I'm gonna rest in the snow. Pencil: I guess I will too. It's not very cold here, actually. Book: Alright then. Pencil: To be honest, I wonder how the video diary's going, and I can't wait to tell this story. Book: Good night. Day 3 2 oversleep yet again. The snow has melted, and they wake up to a bunch of flies sitting on them Pencil: Uh, Book?! Book: There's tons of flies here! of them get up and run, but they run straight into a beehive Book: Oh, no. manages to take off, still going forward, but Book is stung by a bee Book: ARRRGGGHH! the throbbing pain she felt, Book continues to follow Pencil, who is still running. The bees lose them Pencil: Follow me, I can see a house! Book: Wait, what? two come across a large wooden house surrounded by trees. The door is not locked. They quietly open the door, and step inside Pencil: *whispering* We should rest for a bit. two are sitting in the living room, which is dimly lit by a flickering candle on the table. The fireplace is not set Book: *whispering* How sure are you that we're not alone? Tbh, I'm not sure if they would be screaming already or not. room is filled with an uncomfortable silence Pencil: *gulps* *whispering* Try not to speak. two tiptoe their way to the stairs Book: *gulps* *whispering* It's really dark here. steps on something Pencil: *whispering* It's a flashlight. picks it up, and it is dimly lit Book: *whispering* Look for a place we can sleep here. the second floor, which is nowhere near the first, there is a small room with a wooden door that is open. The two walk inside, with the flashlight still in hand Pencil: *whispering* We should stay here, it goes dark in 2 hours.I told you they overslept, right now is afternoon. We can use the flashlight tomorrow. manages to fall asleep quickly, despite there being no bed. However, Book now feels eerie.You know that eerie feeling where you and your sibling are home alone but he's asleep? Especially in a large house like this where you have not even explored half of it. She cannot sleep. In a few hours, she hears a prominent creak, it sounds like it's 2 floors above but it's prominent enough to bring huge suspicionIn other words, it's loud enough for someone calm and rational to believe there can be someone up there. Book: *whispering in Pencil's ear* Pencil, wake up! is shivering. She continues to try to wake Pencil up ???: *stomps upstairs* is frozen. She cannot make noise. The whole building is filled with an uncomfortable silence. She smells something pungent Book: *thinking to herself* Why did we think this was a good idea? is breathing heavily. She blocks her mouth. Everything becomes a blur Day 4 is daytime. Book had apparently fallen asleep. The place was not much brighter Pencil: *whispering* Let's go upstairs, I've got the flashlight, there may be some useful things up there. Book: *whispering* There's another person up there. Something we really don't need. Pencil: *whispering* Wait, what? Book: *whispering* I heard their footsteps last night. jumps out of the window, and Book followed suit. The two say nothing, continuing to move northThe general direction they're going.until they're 200 metres away from the house Pencil: Did you really hear someone?? Book: Yep, my eyes closed as I felt like dying. I smelled something terrible too. I must've slept somehow. Pencil: Wow, okay. Anyways, continue running. two continue to run in the north direction, until Pencil gets tired Pencil: I need to rest. Give me a bit. Book: Alright. sits on the grass, resting. With a chill of horror, she says Pencil: You said you smelled something terrible? Book: It smelled quite putrid, too. I'd prefer not to think... Pencil: Well, let's get going now. two again run in the north direction, and they find a small shed Pencil: *opens the door and shines the flashlight in* Clear. Book: Shall we rest here? Pencil: Hmm, I reckon we should. I'm starving though. Book: Same. Let's improvise, perhaps? Pencil: Okay, let's check out the nearby trees. two look around, using the flashlight Book: It's a yoyletree! Pencil: That's good. two grab about 10 yoyleberries Book: How are we gonna store these? They're annoying. Pencil:, Hmm, let's improvise, perhaps? gets an idea in her head. She slips 8 yoyleberries into her large selfShe's a thick book, so there are many pages. Book: Have one. two eat a yoyleberry each Pencil: Could you give me one more? Book: Sure. I'll take one myself, I'm still starving! two take one more each. It becomes dark Book: How do you think the others are doing? Pencil: I've been wondering, should we kill ourselves and hope they revive us with the HPRC? They may. Book: I don't know, let's sleep. two turn off the flashlight and try to sleep. In 4 minutes however, they hear something that sounds like something had scraped the door. They lift their heads up Book: *whispering* Did you hear something? Pencil: *whispering* Yeah, haha. in this remote shed in the middle of a vast forestland, someone knocks on the door. Pencil and Book freeze, unable to speak Book and Pencil: *shivers* door is knocked again. The two just stare at the door, not making a sound, not moving an inch. There is total silence for 5 minutes Pencil: *whispering* St-stay... alert. of a sudden, a loud gunshot is heard, followed by rampant footsteps of more than one person. Pencil and Book freeze. Another gunshot is heard, even louder than the first. More footsteps follow, and Pencil and Book are silent. After about 10 minutes, Pencil breaks the silence Pencil: *whispering* What on earth just happened? Book: *whispering* I don't know. *eats a yoyleberry* Pencil: I'm gonna look outside. opens to door, and looks around Pencil: It smells really awful here. looks forward, and screams Pencil: AAAAAAAAAA!! Book: *whispering* Keep quiet! What's it? *gasps* [The two are greeted by a corpse of a dead object, a tissue box. His eyes are opened, and the terrible smell of the rotting corpse filled the vicinity with the mouth and eyes expressing such abject terror and despairDescriptive writing, always works. Book: Ugh... two walk back in and turn off the flashlight, without saying a word, as they try to fall asleep Day 5 takes a while for them to sleep, and so they wake up late again Pencil: Book, GET UP! IT'S TIME TO GO. Book: Woah, what's with the volume? Pencil: I don't know, sorry. Take the flashlight and we'll move. Book: Wait, make sure we're going north. Pencil: Oh yeah, I almost forgot. two once again, trek their way across Puszcza. Mid-day they hear screams coming up front ???: HELPPPPPPP!!!! Book: Oh my gosh... Should we go there? Pencil: I don't know... Just continue moving. Book: Okay. is looking straight ahead, and she accidentally falls into a lakeThe flashlight is pointing straight ahead. Pencil: Ahhh!! *splash* gets out of the lake Book: I'm gonna drink it. and Book drink some of the lake's water to stay hydrated Pencil: Oh my god, I'm so thirsty. drinks more, before something solid ends up in her mouth Pencil: *spits it out* EW, WHAT THE HECK IS THIS? ???: HELPP!!! Book: Pencil, it's getting louder! Pencil: Oh, uh... Should we go to it! Book: I don't know? Should we? two wait for one another to move, and they both end up running north again Book: You gonna turn on the flashlight? Pencil: Oh, uh-- two bang into something hard and fall. But it was not a true Book: OUCH!! ???: Book? Pencil: Wait, w-- ???: Pencil? Book and Pencil: Ruby? Pencil grabs her flashlight, she turns it on and it reveals... Ruby: OH MY GOD IM STARVING grabs all 5 remaining yoyleberries and stuffs them into her mouth Ruby: Oh.. my god. proceeds to run southeast to another nearby lake, and she drinks a lot of it Ruby: Holy retracted, it's you! Book: Oh my gosh Ruby, how did YOU end up here? Ruby: Oh, I don't know. I just went in the machine and told Bubble to press the button. I got launched really far and I heard Pen shouting. Pencil: Oh wow, you tried it too? Book: Anyways, we're heading north, as heading in one general direction the whole way through will eventually get you out. Ruby: Uh huh. three get on their way, but by dark, they still have not found a shelter Pencil: I still have a flashlight, let's keep going? Book: Hold on a sec. *grabs a few yoyleberries* three continue, but soon after, they hear rampant footsteps not far off Ruby: *squeals* Book: *whispering* Shh! Go prone.'''Where do you think I learnt this word from xd btw I'm GM. three lie flat as they hear loud and rampant footsteps surpass them '''Pencil: *whispering* Don't move. a minute of silence, the three decide to get up. They continue moving forward, flashlight in hand, but they start getting tired Book: I'm kinda.. sleepy now. Pencil: Wait, we'll find a shelter. like an hour, they find another small shed, and they enter it, and collapse Day 6 is now morning, and Ruby wakes up the other two Ruby: Rise and shine! Pencil: UGH, CAN YOU NOT?! Ruby: Good mornin' Pencil! wakes up to the sounds, and then they started talking about their experiences in the massive forestland Ruby: I was literally terrified, I could barely get through the nights, and.. I'm still starving. Book: Oh yeah, we may need some resources?? three leave the shed with the flashlight, head north, and find yoyleberries and another lake to drink from Pencil: The water is surprisingly clean. Ruby: Oh, I WOULD LIKE SOME TOO! runs towards Pencil to drink some water, but she knocks Pencil Pencil: O-oh no! [Pencil nearly falls, but she balances herself. The flashlight however, is incapable of that'Meaning:' The flashlight is knocked into the lake.] Pencil: RUBY WHAT DID YOU DO! Ruby: Huh, what? Pencil: Ugh, I need to find it. dives into the lake Pencil: *comes out of the water* Never mind, it's way too dark to see anything.. UGH, RUBY!! Ruby: Sorry... Pencil: Well, great, I can't see anything. What now, just keep heading north and try not to bump into a tree? Book: I guess? three set off on their way, but they all bump into the same tree and thus, each other Pencil: Ugh, it's no use! What are we going to do? Book: Hmm, we had a similar situation previously. Ah! I suggest we improvise. Ruby: And how are we gonna do that? lightbulb appears in Pencil's headNo pun intended. Pencil: Ah, I've got it! starts searching for resources. She finds tons of wood around, and she has a long wooden spindle which she starts rubbing Pencil: Argh! Book: Need help? Pencil: Yes please. starts rubbing it too, and Ruby joins in. After a while and a few more processes, a fire is lit Pencil: Oh my GOD, WE ACTUALLY DID IT! three high-five each other Pencil: Now let's get out of here. Ruby, DO NOT DO ANYTHING STUPID. three trek for a long time. When it becomes incredibly dark, they can't find shelter, but they can find more wood. Using the technique they did just now, they make a campfire Book: This is great. Let's sleep now. trying to sleep, it starts getting cold. Then, a tiny bit of snow drops right next to Ruby Ruby: Um guys? drop of snow hits Book right in the eye Book: Oh, come on. Pencil: Oh, no. even a minute later, the fire is extinguished Pencil: DAMNIT! Day 7 day begins, and it is full-on snowing. However, it is brighter. Book awakens Book: Wow, it really is snowing. It's not too cold yet, I think. and Ruby wake up Book: Come on guys, let's go. Ruby: This snow! attempts to play in the snow Pencil: Ugh, Ruby, not now, please. continues Pencil: RUBY! Ruby: Oh, uh, sorry. three, able to see a good amount, continue going north. Eventually... Pencil: OH MY GOD GUYS, I CAN SEE THE END! starts running towards the light, and Ruby and Book followed suitI mean, the place was brighter, and it wasn't dark yet Pencil: YESS! WE DID IT! Ruby: OH MY GOSH WE MADE IT! as the three exit the forest wasteland, they realise they are not in Yoyleland Pencil: Oh no, where are we now? Wait, I recognise this place... We are at the edge of South Goiky, at a lake!Plot twist confirmed faints Day 8 wakes up early, exhausted and freezing. She remembers the events of yesterday. She sees Book and Ruby playing on the ice Pencil: Eh, what are you guys doing? Ruby: Good mornin' Pence Pence, isn't the snow and ice wonderful! Pencil: Well, it's not that cold I guess, but I reckon we've got to be in Yoyleland! Ruby: Aish, c'mon Pence, who cares! This place is fun! Book: I mean, it's definitely nice to have a better sense of nature here. Pencil: We have to walk like 2.7 thousand miles!I miss 2013 btw Why don't we go.. I mean, you can have fun over the snow while trekking! Book: Eh, I guess. Can we try to avoid Evil Canyon? What else is in between Yoyleland and here... Davidland, Puszcza... Pencil: We should just get through it, hopefully Evil Leafy's gone. Book: Eh, alrighty. Pencil: W-Wait! I just realised it's a canyon, how are we gonna get across? Ruby: How did we do it last time? Pencil: Jumping in the vehicle! Book: Um, do you want to take a different route? Pencil: Eh, sure. But I'm not aware of anything we may encounter. three start walking along a different route from Evil Canyon, and they soon encounter a secluded Object Town with tons of music playing everywhere Radio: Howdy and welcome to Town Village Goiky! Pencil: Oh er', hello there. Radio: You new 'round here? Pencil: Well yes, I-- Sombrero: Wait a sec, aren't those 3 from that show called Brawl for Dream Aisle? Pencil: Um, I have to get going now, bye! nudges at her friends to run, and they make their way through the noisy town, all while a paparazzi and some more objects frantically chase them Pencil: Guys, just keep running! Ruby: What is going on?! Pencil: These people are crazy! Just keep running! three soon encounter another land they have never seen before, named IceikaTaken from a very old but my favourite Minecraft mod back in the old days, Divine RPG. Ruby: I can see Ice Cube wearing a coat! Hey Ice Cube! Ice Cube wearing a Coat: Who are you and what do you want. Why do you disturb our peaceful land! Ruby: You're not Ice-- slaps Ruby Pencil: Oh uh, we're getting chased right now, I APOLOGIZE! three start running again as the paparazzi and several citizens are in visual range Pencil: Stay focused and firm! trips at the exit of this land, at a few "enchanted" trees. Book picks her up. Meanwhile, the paparazzis and the citizens have struggled to control themselves on the ice Pencil: I think we've lost them, but where are we? Is this some enchanted forest? seemed to be getting nowhere, and it got darker here Book: Oh no... we may.. be.. be.. in-- Pencil: PUSZCZA ARE YOU KIDDING ME! Ruby: Well at least now we know which direction to go in! three run but it isn't long before they see light. Then they realise Pencil: Wait, this is Evil Canyon?Yes, the forest in Evil Canyon, is connected to Puszcza! :D Ruby: Oh nooooo! Book: But hold on, we've passed the gap! absorbs the gap and the platforms Pencil: Oh wait, yeah! But be careful of Evil Leafy! If she's still here. [The three make it through a much shorter forestWhich by the way, is just one place you can end up after exiting through one exit of Puszcza. Pencil: Wait, where are we? Ruby: Why are there so many stick figures?? Book: We're in Davidland, and it is VERY dangerous. Let's take a different route. Pencil: Okay. three go back into the forest, and after taking a different route they end up at a familiar desertThe one in Bfdia 5d. Pencil: Ah, this is the desert we all know and love! It's gonna take a while to exit though, then we'll have to swim. Day 9 (December 24, 2015) advances to the beginning of Day 9. The three have washed up on the shore of Yoyleland Ruby: Good morning, and woah, we're here! Pencil: Oh yes! Well, we're back! Book: Oh my god, finally! three make their way through the snow towards the tall Yoyle Needy, and they encounter Fries at his Grotato Farm Pencil: Oh, hey Fries. Fries: Hello. three continue walking until the reach the bottom of Yoyle Needy Pencil: YES! WE'RE BACK! three climb to the top where they are reunited with their friends Pen: Oh my god, what on earth did you do with the machine?! while is spent with apologies and explanations Pen: It's fine though, I'm not sure what good is this machine really, and I don't want to be angry because tomorrow is actually Christmas Day. Pencil: Oh, WHAT, okay, nice! I consider being able to make it back here a present already! Book: Oh, it's a Christmas miracle, isn't it! Pen: I guess? night falls, they all sleep in bedrooms in a lower floor of Yoyle Needy December 25, 2015 is woken up by Ruby at an ungodly hour Ruby: MERRY CHRISTMAS! Pencil: UGH, RUBY! Can you NOT! Ruby: But it's Christmas, the most WONDERFUL time of the year! Pencil: Well I'm tired. Ruby: Okie dokie then! goes down to a small landscape near the Yoyle Needy Ruby: Hmm, where's my gift? Ruby searches the "Christmas tree" in the cold, she finds gifts with her name on it Ruby: OwO what's this? tears the wrapping and pulls out an object Ruby: O-OH MY GOD!! IT'S AN AUTOGRAPH FROM DIAMOND!Her celebrity crush, which was revealed in part 1. is really excited, and she runs back to the building to inform her friends Ruby: BOOK! BOOK! wakes up Book: Ugh, Ruby, what time is it? Ruby: CHRISTMAS TIME! shows Book the autograph in excitement Book: Oh yeah, this. I was with Pencil when she got it for you. Ruby: Omg, Pencil GOT THIS FOR ME? Book: Yeah, I was there when she got Diamond to sign. Ruby: OH MY GOD OMG Book: I know! She's great. And anyways, let me check out my own presents. Ruby: Open the red one with your picture on it! Book: Oh, is it yours? Ruby: Yeah! rips open the red wrapping (to be continued) References Category:Fan Fictions Category:BFDI Category:Battle For Dream Island Category:Battle For Dream Island Again Category:BFDIA